


Gone Away

by Tmas



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: A poem about losing a loved one to illness





	Gone Away

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to support my work, I have a donation page here:
> 
> PayPal.me/tmasbeva

If there's nothing I can say,  
To bring you back.  
My words become hollow,  
Spoken like sign language.

There's little I could do,  
To see you through.  
My hands tremble,  
Dirty with blood and mud.

My eyes fail to show,  
That light in your own.  
I'll never see the day again,  
You come to our home.

This heart's fire,  
Yet waivers in sadness.  
Chest bleeding like the tears,  
Exterminating my heart fire.


End file.
